[unreadable] A report of the Surgeon General revealed Blacks are underrepresented in mental health research (USDHHS, 2001). The long-term objectives are to establish effective self-management tools for depressive symptoms in the Black population. The purpose of the proposed study is to investigate the relation between physical activity (PA) and depressive symptoms in Black U.S. adults by performing a secondary data analysis on the National Survey of American Life (NSAL). The NSAL comprises a nationally representative sample and is one of the most comprehensive and detailed studies of depressive symptoms among Americans of African descent ever completed. The sample includes African-Americans (N=3,570) and the first ever national probability study of Blacks of Caribbean descent (N=1,623). The NSAL is one of three current national surveys comprising the Collaborative Psychiatric Epidemiology Studies funded by the National Institute of Mental Health. Dr. Neighbors, one of the project investigators, is the co-sponsor for this proposed study. Bronfenbrenner's Social Ecology Model is the guiding theory with focal concepts from Pender's Health Promotion Model, specifically personal factors and situational influences. The three specific aims include 1) testing the relationship of PA with depressive symptoms, 2) examing the effects of each separate personal factor (biological, psychological, sociocultural and physical) and situational influence (environmental risk factors for seasonal affective disorder) on the relationship of PA with depressive symptoms, and 3) examining the effects of combined additional personal factors and situational influences on the relationship of PA with depressive symptoms. This proposed study is one of the first to address PA in relation to depressive symptoms in Black U.S. adults from a theoretical framework which includes the sociocultural context as recommended by a supplement to the Surgeon General's Mental Health Report. This study is an initial step in building a community-based mental health service system that is culturally relevant, responsive, and accessible to Black U.S. adults. The importance of providing culturally appropriate self-management tools in Black U.S. adults is recognized in HealthyPeople 2010. Specific objectives include developing an operational mental health plan that addresses cultural competence and providing early detection and intervention for mental health problems. In addition, this study addresses NINR's goals of promoting health, preventing disease and improving quality of life with self-management of symptoms. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]